


Sunny Days

by godjoonie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, for mira, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godjoonie/pseuds/godjoonie
Summary: A soft fic for Mira





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Mira,  
> Tae helped with this we love u ok bye

It was a cold day out.

It’s been absolute shit so far.

My phone’s on 16% even though it was charging all night, shoe broke while I was running from a goat, and a random lady spilled lacroix on my shirt—but…  
No but there’s nothing better than this.  
Maybe, probably.

Just existing in the same world with the special someone I treasure.

Just existing with Sicheng.

“It’s fine, babe. Lacroix is just demon water, it’ll wash out.” he says through the phone, and even though it’s by the power of technology that I can actually hear him—instead of waiting months to get a shit written letter from my wrinkly, stinky husband at war like a fucking medieval wench—I’m instantly comforted.  
I laugh a bit, undisturbed by the odd look I receive from an elderly man who had stolen my seat—

“It really is,” I hum. “I’ll have to talk with ash then.” I hear Sicheng laugh on the other end and my reply is a snort, laughing along with him.  
The the bus jumps and jostles me and the rest of the standing crowd around, and our call becomes comfortably quiet. I wonder idly if he’s still writing up that stupid six page essay, or if he’s busy in general, and it makes me smile a bit—usually this would be awkward, like if I called tae (who barely spoke and mostly made sounds rather than converse) and it became quiet, the call was basically over—

But this is Sicheng.

“I’ll be home soon..” I mutter after a moment. “See you then, babe.” He says in a voice, smooth and gentle over the line. I reply with a quiet hum, a little “love you” that gets an “I love you most” before the call beeps with completion.

For the rest of the ride home, I stand there, rocking with the movement of the bus; smiling like an idiot, finally forgetting about that damn goat and feeling at ease now that I heard his soothing voice over the phone. I couldn’t wait to get home now.

 

-

 

I was 20 years old when I first met the absolute love of my life. The only thing in the world that made me happy when I was at my lowest. My sun, my moon, my stars. My entire universe.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory

“I’m exhausted Ash, truly.” I spoke into the phone. “This paper is literally due in two hours and I have ABSOLUTELY nothing.” I groaned. 

Ash was my best friend. 

We went to the same University and shared a dorm. 

But we rarely saw each other.

Only because our schedules were different. 

There were those moments when we were both home and would enjoy our time together, watching movies and just chilling. 

“Mira, you can do this.” Ash tried reassuring me. “I promise I’ll come home as soon as I can to help. I’m still in this stupid class.” She spoke. “Actually, you know what. I’m leaving right now hold on.” She hung up before I could utter another word. She knew I was going to tell her not to leave her class, even though she thought it was stupid, just to help me with my essay that I should be doing on my own. 

I sighed, putting my phone down next to my laptop. I stared at the bright page with only one word typed, “Introduction”. I pinched the bridges of my nose, out of stress. I tended to do this a lot. 

I carefully closed my laptop and sat back into the chair, sighing deeply. I then stared up at the ceiling. God I hated this ceiling. It was the prickly type and it always bugged me. I would always complain to Ash about it but she would just tell me not to mind it. HOW COULD I NOT MIND IT WHEN IT WAS RIGHT THERE????? UUUGHHHH. 

I’m just stressed.  
This essay is giving me a hard time. 

I spun around in my chair and closed my eyes for a brief moment.

Now imagining that I’m floating with the clouds. It relaxed me. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I hummed. After I had calmed myself I opened my eyes. I was back in my dorm room, staring at that horrid ceiling. It’s fine. Everything is ok. I thought to myself so I wouldn’t get stressed over the damn ceiling again. I was a bit hot headed, even though I didn’t come off as that type to a lot of people. Ash knew how I was, and she always tried her best to calm me. Some of my professors have also witnessed my wrath. 

I snorted at the memory of me raging at one of my professors. 

I shook my head.

It felt like hours just relaxing in that chair, spinning around and continuing to stare at the ceiling. 

I then heard the sound of keys hitting together and the fiddling of the doorknob. 

Next thing I know, Ash walked in, closing the door behind her.  
Her endless energy and happiness filled the room and I was at ease once again. 

She amazes me.

How could someone always be so happy and always think of the bright side of things?

“Hello my beautiful best friend.” She said in her deep voice that sounded so velvety and soothing. She approached me and cupped my cheeks in her hands, squishing them. “I am here to save the day.” She laughed.

I rolled my eyes sarcastically. “Ash, how many times have I told you before NOT to leave class early??” I asked, even though I knew the answer to that.

“Mmmmm.” She thought for a moment, removing her hands from my cheeks and tapping her chin with her index finger. “I can’t recall a time, sorry.” She giggled, obviously I’ve told her countless times. 

“No need to worry Mira, really.” She tried reassuring me. “I don’t even need that class its actual bullshit.” She added. 

I shook my head. “Whatever you say Ash.” I said, standing up FINALLY, after an actual two hours. I stretched and let out a long groan afterwards. My body feels like it's going to give out. I think I may have the soul of an elderly woman. 

“So you’re here to help me.” I stated.

“That I am.” She smiled ever so sweetly at me. 

Man, she’s so optimistic, I wish I was like that.

“Alright then.” I smiled back at her. I motioned for her to sit in our shared chair and use the desk that we both use. 

She took a seat and crackled her fingers. “Okay bitch let’s do this thing.” She opened up my laptop, putting in the password (of course she knows my password she’s my best friend). 

The almost completely blank page opened up and she turned her head to look at me with a disappointed look on her face.

“Oh come on Mira.” She said. “You could’ve done better than just ‘introduction’”. She obviously expected me to have more done. 

Oh well.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the meeting

Ash had eventually finished writing my essay for me last night. 

I felt bad, really bad. She shouldn’t have.

I sighed. It was already the next morning.

I dragged myself out of bed. I noticed that Ash’s bed was perfectly made and she wasn’t anywhere to be found. Her shoes weren’t by the doorway either.

She probably left for class already. 

I walked out of our dorm, still in my panda pjs. Embarrassing I know, but I found them so cute that I didn’t actually care. 

I received a few stares from the other students living in the dorm rooms around me as I walked down the hallway but, again, I didn’t care. 

I made my way towards the bathroom and walked in. Thankfully, it was empty. I had woken up so late that everyone had already gone in and came out. 

I had taken my toothbrush and toothpaste with me. I began brushing my teeth.

A few guys walked in, laughing and hollering.

Annoying. I thought.

The dorms were coed and so were the bathrooms, unfortunately.

I continued on with my business, not minding them but they were so god damn loud.

 

Suddenly, there was a loud bang. I was startled and dropped my toothbrush into the sink.

“Can you guys shut the hell up?” A man spoke. 

The group of guys that had walked in and were making a lot of noise suddenly became silent. 

I didn’t dare try to peek behind the wall to see who it was. 

“God damn I swear, I’m trying to sleep and you guys won’t shut the fuck up. You guy's do understand that there are people still sleeping right?” He spoke in such an angered tone. Should I be worried? Should I be scared? BITCH I DON’T KNOW.

I just stood there, frozen.

“Thank you.” He exhaled deeply. 

Our eyes met through the mirror when he passed by me. 

My breath hitched. I was speechless. 

He was breathtaking.

I’ve never seen anyone as beautiful as him.

I couldn’t say a word. 

It was as if he was staring right into my soul. 

Fuck. 

He passed by and completely left the bathroom.

I shook my head and snapped out of it.

“Get yourself together Mira.” I stared into the mirror and smacked my cheeks.

I finished washing up and dragged myself back to my dorm.

As I was walking down the hall I bumped into someone and dropped my things.

“Watch where you’re going dude.” I groaned, kneeling down to grab my things, standing back up.

My eyes met with the person that had bumped into me. 

It was the man from the bathroom.

OH FUCK. I was internally screaming.

His gaze was piercing through me like daggers.

“My apologies.” He mumbled, his face softening a bit.

Oh?

Cute. I thought.

“E-excuse me.” I stuttered out of nervousness and walked past him. 

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. I cursed at myself.

I quickly went back to my dorm and shut the door behind me, sliding down the door and sitting on the floor. 

I was as red as a strawberry.

“Oh my god.” I mumbled to myself.

“He’s so cute.” I added.

“Who’s cute?” I heard someone speak. 

I flinched, looking up from my lap.

It was Ash.

“N-no one.” I gathered my things that I had put on the floor and quickly stood up, brushing off her question. I put them back on my nightstand. “Why’re you here anyway? Don’t you have a class?”  
I quickly changed the subject.

“Yes I do lovely Mira.” She was going through her drawers and looking for something.

“I’m looking for my sketchbook. I need it for art class and I completely forgot to grab it on my way out.” She added

I nodded, listening to what she was saying as I looked through our closet for something to wear. 

I had to change out of these pjs.

Wait.

He saw me in these horrid pjs.

TWICE.

GOD NO.

I tried to get him off my mind.

I cringed at the way I was dressed. Maybe I should start caring how I look when I go to wash up.

“Aha!” Ash made a sound that startled me.

I tend to get scared easily. I don’t know why.

“Found it.” She waved her sketchbook in her hand all happy.

I let out a slight giggle. “Glad you found it.” I said.

“Alright well I’m off.” She said, walking towards me. “I’m already late.” She laughed. She was always late and never cared. 

Sometimes I wish I was as carefree as her.

“I’ll see you later.” She smiled brightly as she hugged me tightly from the back, ruffling my already messy hair, making it messier and soon letting go. 

“Later.” I spoke under my breath.

I smiled a bit.   
She always made my worries disappear.

 

-

I was now fully dressed and ready for my morning class.

I made sure to grab everything and not leave anything behind.

I soon walked out of my dorm, locking it behind me.

I walked out of the dorm building and started walking towards the campus cafe.

I always got a cup of coffee before I went to class or else I wouldn’t be able to last.

I eventually got my coffee and made my way towards my class.

I went up the steps and sat in the very back as always. I didn’t like being in the front because it made me anxious.

Soon, the professor started the class.   
I was staring off into space when the professor suddenly stopped talking. That meant someone had walked in late. I didn’t pay much attention though.

I continued staring off into space until I heard someone speak. 

“Huh?” I snapped out of it and looked up at who was standing next to me.

“I’m trying to get through. Can you move your chair forward a bit?” 

Oh god.

It was HIM. IT WAS HIMMMMMMM.

WHY IS HE HERE???

IS HE NEW??? IS HE JUST NEVER IN CLASS?? OR DO I JUST NOT NOTICE HIM??? NO ONE EVER SITS UP HERE WITH ME THOUGH SO??? WHAT THE FUCK???? 

“Yea s-s-sure.” I stuttered. “S-sorry.” I apologize.

God fuck why do I always stutter when I’m nervous.

I hated that so much.

I scooted my chair in and let him pass by.

I thought he would sit a few seats away from me BUT NO.

HE DECIDED TO SIT RIGHT NEXT TO ME.

My face felt hot. I felt like I was burning up.

I hope to god my face hadn’t turned red from embarrassment.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. 

He was stunning.

The way he moved so gracefully. 

The way his fingers looked so elegant as he took notes.

Wow.

I think I was drooling. Hopefully not.

I think he noticed me because he decided to speak, which caused me to get more flustered.

“I’m Sicheng.” He suddenly spoke, extending his hand out for me to shake it. “We’ve bumped into each other twice. Quite literally once, seems like destiny. So I decided to introduce myself.” He chuckled. 

His chuckle sounded so smooth and velvety. 

Like chocolate.

It made my heart beat faster.

I THINK I STARTED SWEATING.

Good thing I put on extra deodorant today. 

Good job Mira. You did one thing right.

“M-mira.” I stuttered YET AGAIN. I took his hand and shook it. 

His hand was rough, yet soft.

I wish I could hold it forever. 

I let go as soon as possible because my palms were getting sweaty.

I didn’t want him to get disgusted with me.

He smiled softly. “Such a pretty name. Nice to meet you.” He spoke so softly.

It was so different than how he sounded this morning when he was yelling at those guys in the bathroom. 

Frankly, that had scared me.

“Y-yea, y-you t-t-t-oo.” I wish I could stop stuttering.

“Don’t be so nervous.” He smiled yet again. 

That beautiful smile. 

WOW.

“I won’t hurt you.” He chuckled quietly so he wouldn’t disturb the professor.

I let out a sigh of relief for some reason???

Why would I feel relieved by those words?

It's not like I thought he was going to hurt me or anything.

I nodded. “H-h-hope we can g-g-get a-along.” CURSE THIS STUTTER I HATE MY LIFE THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING.

I WAS TURNING SO RED.

I was SO flustered JUST BY SITTING NEXT TO HIM.

His presence was just so overwhelming for me.

I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way about anyone in my life before.

It was a new feeling.

I took a deep breath and exhaled quietly to try to calm myself down.

“Same to you.” His sweet smile didn’t once leave his face.

He then turned his head and continued paying attention to the professor’s lecture.

 

This class was going to be interesting from now on.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot chocolate

It had been more than a week since Sicheng joined my class.

I was currently in my last class of the day.

Thank god. I was so tired of school at this point. 

The professor soon dismissed the class and I walked out.

I began walking towards the campus coffee shop.

I was in the mood for hot chocolate instead of coffee today. It calmed me since I was stressed right now.

I walked in, got my drink and sat in my usual corner. I yawned and sat back into the seat, looking at the people that walked in.

I recognized a few of them. Not personally of course since I only had a handful of friends. I was picky with my friends. I didn’t want them to be loud yet I made an exception for Tae. I laughed to myself.

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, exhaling afterwards. When I opened my eyes I flinched, almost letting out a slight yelp.

The man I had met a week ago, Sicheng was right there in front of me. Well, in front of my table.

“Sorry.” Sicheng said in a soft voice. “Did I frighten you?” He asked.

I shook my head, obviously I was lying because he did give me quite a scare. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be standing in front of me.

“I came in here to drink some coffee after my class ended, but I have a thing with sitting by myself and my friends weren’t around.” He spoke in such a soft and warm tone. “Then I saw you sitting here. I know we just met last week and haven’t really spoken but, can I perhaps join you?” He asked ever so politely.

“A-ah, s-s-sure.” I stuttered again. CURSE THIS STUPID ASS STUTTER.

He took a seat in front of me. I blew on my hot chocolate and took a long sip. It was so hot but it felt nice going down my throat. I think I was starting to get a sore throat so the hot liquid really soothed my throat.

Sicheng took a sip of his hot coffee as well. “How were your classes?” He asked, trying to make conversation. He tapped his fingers on the cup as he waited for a response.

“They were okay, really tired me out.” I responded back. I took another sip of my drink. My shoulders relaxed since I was feeling a bit calmer now. I think it was just the sound of his voice. It was so calming.

I watched his fingers tap on the cup. I’m a little embarrassed to say but I have a thing with hands. “And yours?” I asked, wanting to keep the conversation going as long as possible because I really enjoyed talking with this one particular human being.

Sicheng smiled at me. “They were okay as well, thank you for asking.” He spoke. His cup was completely empty now. Either he drinks fast or time went by very quickly.

Even though he had finished his coffee he remained sitting there. He let go of the cup and put his hands in his pockets, relaxing into the seat as if he was going to stay for a while.

“I hope you don’t mind, I may stay a bit longer.” He smiled again.

God. That smile was so beautiful. So sweet and so warm.

It made my heart race.

“I don’t mind at all, Sicheng.” I smiled back, genuinely for the first time. I called him by his name which made me turn a light shade of red.

Sicheng let out a chuckle. “You have a nice smile.” He said, keeping his own smile on his face.

GOD WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MY HEART WON’T STOP RACING WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??? I was screaming internally.

“Th-thank you.” My stutter was back. I cursed at myself  for being so damn nervous.

Maybe it was the atmosphere of the coffee shop but everything felt so warm and fuzzy.

I liked this.

I was enjoying myself.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out

           Sicheng and I had spent almost half the day together at the coffee shop. He helped me with one of my essays that I couldn’t quite figure out how to write.

Afterwards Sicheng walked me back to my dorm. Coincidentally my dorm was a few dorms down from his. I had joked that I was going to come every morning and knock on his door so we can go to the coffee shop together in the mornings and he _actually_ thought I was being serious.

Oh well. Even better for me. I’ll have company in the mornings.

We had said our goodbyes and parted ways.

I was currently in my bed, squealing into the pillow and kicking my legs up and down.

Yesterday was one of the best days I’ve ever had.

I heard someone clear their throat and I flinched. “Who is it? I have a bat don’t come near me.” I slowly raised my head and noticed it was only Ash. “Whoops.” I laughed.

“Firstly, you’re so weird. Second. Why’re you squealing, what happened?” She asked me.

“Mmmm nothing special.” I giggled.

“Ooook then.” She chuckled slightly and turned in her bed. “It’s early but I’m tired. I’ll see you in the morning, hopefully. Goodnight.” She yawned. “Goodnight Ash.” I smiled.

My phone vibrated and I took it out of my pocket to see who it was. An unsaved number.

I read it.

 

 **Unknown:** Hello

 **Mira:** Hello… Who is this?

 **Unknown:** Ah, I see you didn’t save my number. Haha

 **Sicheng:** It’s Sicheng.

 **Mira:** OH HI sorry,, I was going to when we were still together but it slipped my mind and I forgot haha..

 **Sicheng:** No worries :)

 **Sicheng:** What’re you up to right now?

 **Mira:** Not much. Just staring up at my disgusting ceiling.

 **Sicheng:** LOL let me guess, its the prickly ceiling?

 **Mira:** OMG YES How did you know??

 **Sicheng:** Well 1. I’m pretty sure all the dorms have them and 2. I HATE prickly walls.

 **Mira:** GASP we officially have one thing in common hehehe

 **Sicheng:** You’re right

 **Mira:** What’re YOU up to?

 **Sicheng:** Would you believe me if I said I was doing the same thing as you?

 **Mira:** Yes, I would actually

 **Sicheng:** Haha cute

I blushed so hard at that moment.

Cute? That’s like... The second time he’s called me cute.

GOD DAMMIT HE’S SO CUTE

 **Sicheng** : Didn’t mean to scare you with that sorry

 **Mira:** Oh no no no don’t worry I’m fine I’m fine

 **Sicheng:** You stopped replying for like 10 minutes. Are you sure?

 **Mira:** PLEASE it was like 2 seconds

 **Sicheng:** LOLOL you right

**A Pause**

**Sicheng:** Do you want to go somewhere with me right now?

I gulped. H-he wants me to g-g-go somewhere with him? OH GOD

 **Mira:** Sure. Where do you want to go?

 **Sicheng:** Anywhere.

I got excited. Adrenaline pumped through me. Anywhere? Hell yeah I’d go anywhere with you. Is what I wanted to say but I decided against it seeing as though that would’ve been a bit… weird.

 **Mira:** I’d love to. I’ll meet you in the hallway then?

It was funny to me since we live in the same area. I just have to say ‘Oh yea let’s meet in the hallway’

I laughed to myself.

 **Sicheng:** I’ll be out in a few minutes.

-

And after a few minutes he was out in the hallway. Standing in front of me

I smiled up at him. “Hello.” I was a bit giggly because I was excited.

“Hello there.” He spoke.

“Should we get going?” Sicheng asked, waiting for an answer.

I gulped. “Where exactly are we going?” I asked, a bit nervous now.

I was hoping he wouldn’t turn out to be some serial killer taking me somewhere remote and isolated from all life to kill me.

It’s as if he could read my thoughts.

“I’m not going to murder you don’t worry.” He laughed. His laugh was so bright and beautiful. He patted my shoulder as he lead the way to where we were going.

-

We walked for what seemed like forever until he suddenly stopped.

I knew it I knew it I knew it. He’s going to kill me.

We were in a secluded part of the school. No lights, nothing. It was dark

“Alright. Get ready.” He said, sounding like he was asking me to prepare myself to get murdered.

I clenched my eyes closed and awaited my death.

I heard him pull a lever and suddenly I felt something bright, causing me to open my eyes.

I gasped.

We were in a garden surrounded by string lights.

It was beautiful, and I’m so dramatic for thinking he was going to kill me.

“Sicheng.” I finally spoke. “It’s so beautiful.” I walked around, looking closely at all the flowers.

“It’s my special spot. I come here a lot.” He said. “And as of right now, you’re the only one that knows about it besides me.” He confessed.

“Thank you for showing me.” I turned and looked at him, smiling brightly and it was as if mother nature wanted to do something for me so wind blew through my hair and the lights shined on me for a quick moment.

 

-

**s:**

In that very moment I could feel myself fall in love with her. I don’t regret showing her this place. I felt something the moment I laid eyes on her. She was a weird one, but I thought it was just so cute.

I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her so bad. SO BAD. But I held back.

“A-ah y-yea of c-course.” I turned into a stuttering mess.

I thought I could control my speaking but I couldn’t

Another thing I couldn’t control was myself.

I approached her. I could see the look on her face. I bet she was thinking I was going to murder her or something. She’s so cute.

I cupped her face and suddenly gave her a sweet kiss.

Her lips tasted like strawberry shortcake and they were so soft.

I could feel that she was shocked but she kissed back eventually.

 

-

 

**m:**

OH MY GOD HE’S KISSING ME!!! HE’S!!! KISSING!!!! MEEEEE!!!1 OH MY GOD IM FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW.

I was screaming internally. I didn’t know how to react.

This is LITERALLY my first kiss. Yes I’m 21 years old and am barely getting my first kiss so what bitch.

I put my hands on his cheeks as well and kissed back. I’m so inexperienced I wasn’t sure how to do it but I think I was doing just fine.

The string lights shined on us.

Everything felt just right until we both had to pull away to catch our breaths.

I was literally a blushing mess. I was SO red it was embarrassing.

“Sorry.” Sicheng finally broke the silence. “I couldn’t hold back.” He chuckled like we didn’t literally just kiss. Like he didn’t LITERALLY take my first kiss.

“A-ah i’it’s o-o-ok.” Yet again, I was a stuttering mess. Why did I feel like crying?

Was it happy crying because it was Sicheng that took my first kiss? Sad crying because I lost my first kiss? Angry crying because I LOST MY GODDAMN FIRST KISS???

I think I was happy. Just a little shocked that, that happened.

“That was my first kiss.” I felt that I should let Sicheng know.

His eyes widened at my words. “I’m s-so sorry Mira.” He cupped my cheeks again and frowned, genuinely upset that he had taken away my first kiss.

“N-no its ok.” I said. “It was n-nice. I’m not upset or anything.” I added. “It was bound to happen one day.” I smiled up at him as his hands were still cupping my face, squishing my cheeks.

“Sorry off topic but, can I kiss you again?” He asked.

My heart started beating so fast.

“O-o-okay.” I stuttered, I closed my eyes and braced myself.

I felt his lips on mine so suddenly.

He then pulled away and I was so sad.

He took my first kiss and somehow I still wanted more kisses.

I opened my eyes to see Sicheng still in front of me.

“Let’s get going. It’s getting a little chilly.” He took off his scarf and wrapped it around my neck.

“Now you’re going to get cold.” I said, worrying about him. I worried about everyone’s well being. According to Ash and the rest of my friend group I’m like a mom.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry. I don’t get cold.” His smile was so warm I could feel myself warm up.

We began walking back to our dorms.

Sicheng asked if I wanted to stay over. I got scared. No no no no no I wasn’t ready.

We were in his dorm. He didn’t have a roommate. “I’m not going to do anything. Relax Mira.” He put his hands on my shoulders to comfort me.

I gulped. “I just.. I kinda want you to stay over. I don’t know. I feel like at this moment I can’t be without you. I’m not sure if  Im making any sense or not.” He sighed.

“O-oh o-okay. Y-yea I g-get you.” I continued stuttering. I swear I want to rip my vocal cords out. THIS IS EMBARRASSING.

Sicheng had gone into the bathroom and changed into a pair of sweats and put on his sweater. Since I didn’t have my embarrassing pjs with me he gave me a pair of his sweats and a hoodie. I offered to go get my own since it was down the hall but he said I would wake up my roommate blah blah blah just a bunch of excuses to keep me from leaving. That was so cute.

I changed in the bathroom and came out. His clothes were so baggy. I stood in front of him and he laughed at me.

“STOP.” I laughed along with him, finally feeling comfortable around him.

He was all bundled up in his bed. I decided to get in next to him. My heart began racing again and that comfortableness I had felt a second ago was gone. I was back to being nervous.

“Relax Mira.” Sicheng spoke in a soft voice, trying to calm me down. “Come.” He opened his arms. I guess he wanted to cuddle me. Which is so cute.

I moved into his arms and he wrapped them around me. I heard his cute yawn in my ear and it made me shiver.

“Goodnight Mira.” He whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

“Goodnight Sicheng.” I whispered as well.

I felt him fall asleep. Man he’s a fast sleeper.

I then fell into thought.

OH MY GOD I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW??? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK????? WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK.

I WAS SCREAMING INTERNALLY.

My face was heating up. He smelled so nice. Like flowers. It was such a sweet smell I loved it.

I wrapped my arms around him and slowly fell asleep as well.

We slept embracing each other.


End file.
